July Fourth
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"'Happy birthday, America' they said in unison. And with that, they toasted to this holiday just as the fireworks started going off."- Six-shot for the Fourth of July. Late, I know. Review anyways? C: HIATUS
1. helicopters&dunkindonuts

**Disclaimer**: I do nawt own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**~fourth of july~**

**-claire/plovert-**

"Good morning, sweetheart." Chris greeted his girlfriend when she finally emerged from their bedroom, satisfied with her outfit.

"Hey," Claire said as she walked up to Chris and gave him a peck on the lips.

"So what's on our agenda today?" Chris asked. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure…" Claire said thoughtfully while tapping her index finger on her chin. "How about going to watch the Macy's parade? I haven't watched in it years!"

"Okay, baby. Whatever you want." Chris replied. "Where do you want to watch it from?"

"I don't really care, as long as we get a good view." Claire said.

"Oh!" Chris's eyes lit up as he thought of a great idea. "Claire, you don't get airsick, right?"

"No… But what does that have to do with anything?" Claire asked in confusion.

"Well, my dad just happens to have an available helicopter. We could follow the parade in one of those." Chris said with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

Claire gasped. "Is that even legal?" Then she sighed. "It does sound fun, though."

"Then we'll do it. Anything to make my girl happy." Chris said smiling before walking into the living room and calling someone, probably to get the helicopter ready.

"Okay, it's set. All we have to do is drive down to La Guardia and get on the helicopter. The parade starts at 10:30, we have to leave the airport at 10:00, so we have two hours. Want to go get breakfast at Dunkin Donuts then drive down to the airport?" Chris asked.

"Sure," Claire replied as she grabbed the keys to her Lamborghini (a gift from the director of her last movie) and her limited edition Louis Vuitton purse. "I'll drive."

The couple walked to the garage of their townhouse and climbed into Claire's metallic silver luxury car.

"So… do you want to go to the good Dunkin Donuts with crappy workers or the crappy Dunkin Donuts with good employees?" Chris asked humorously as Claire burst into a fit of giggles, loving all the inside jokes she had with her boyfriend.

"How about the average Dunkin Donuts with average employees?" Claire replied after she was done giggling.

"Okay. You're such an average person, Claire-bear." Chris teased.

"Oh, you'll be sorry you said that." Claire said as she pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do?" Chris asked mockingly.

"This." Claire replied before leaning over to the passenger's seat where Chris was sitting and tickling him just where it tickled most.

"That's… not…" Chris mumbled between his deep throaty laughter. "Fair… You're not ticklish!"

"So? Life's not fair." Claire replied while still tickling him. Car horns started to sound behind them, but Claire didn't care.

"Truce?" Chris pleaded and put out his hand.

"Fine. We're going to be given a ticket soon, anyway." Claire replied before shaking his hand, sticking her middle finger out the window at all the cars honking their horns, and then stepping on the gas pedal. They were out of here.

**-july fourth-**

After eating breakfast at Dunkin Donuts, they headed toward New York's smaller airport, La Guardia. They went through the VIP entrance and headed for the navy blue helicopter waiting for them.

"Are you ready for the ride of a lifetime?" Chris asked his girlfriend as he boarded the helicopter.

"Duh, I'm ready." Claire said and got onto the aircraft with the help of Chris then looked up in confusion. "How come there's not pilot?"

"Because I'm flying. That's why it's going to be the ride of a lifetime." Chris replied.

"Ohmigod." Claire exclaimed before walking back to the door. "Do you know how to?"

"I took a flying course a year ago with my uncle, who's a pilot. But that's not important. Do you trust me?" Chris asked while gazing into Claire's baby blue eyes.

"Of course I do." Claire said, looking back into Chris's green eyes, then pecking him on the lips.

"Then let's go!" Chris said and buckled his seat belt.

"Okay," Claire replied and buckled her seat belt too.

After checking that they were both buckled in properly, Chris pulled a lever and the helicopter left the ground. They headed towards where the parade was taking place.

"Woot! We have perfect timing." Claire said happily as the saw that the parade was just starting.

"Yeah, because of my pro skills." Chris replied, earning him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Claire and Chris followed the parade the whole way, making fun of floats they didn't like and complimenting the ones they did. They flew low enough to see but not so much that people would become suspicious. After the parade ended, they went for a ride around the big apple, going from the Bronx to Queens to Broadway to Brooklyn to Manhattan to the Statue of Liberty.

**-july fourth-**

"I'm famished." Claire complained as they neared La Guardia, done with their tour of New York.

"What do you want to eat?" Chris asked as his stomach gurgled in response to the mention of food. "I'm starved too."

"How about ordering Chinese take-out? Then watching a movie? I really don't feel like going out again until we have to leave to meet Mass and them." Claire suggested.

"Sounds great." Chris replied while stifling a yawn.

**-july fourth-**

After arriving back home, ordering their favorite Chinese food, and changing into more comfortable clothes, Chris settled down on the couch while Claire knelt in front of their movie collection, trying to pick a movie.

"How about The Notebook?" Claire asked.

"No. Way." Chris replied.

"Legally Blonde?"

"Chick flick."

"Hotel For Dogs?"

"How old are we?"

"Alice In Wonderland?"

"Johnny Depp? Seriously?"

"Fine then! You choose!" Claire said, giving up.

"How about…" Chris said as he got off the couch and knelt next to Claire. "24?"

"Way too violent."

"CSI:New York?"

"Gruesomely horrible."

"2012?"

"Creeps me out. What if that really happens?"

"Rush Hour 3?"

"Violent and stupid."

"Step Up?"

"Okay." Claire agreed before popping the DVD into their DVD player.

As the movie began, Chris plopped down on their couch and Claire sat on the carpet, resting her head on Chris's chest.

**-july fourth-**

As the ending credits began to roll, Chris and Claire were both asleep, as both of them were tired from their helicopter ride. Since they were alone, they just kept on napping, until around 6:30, when Claire and Chris's phones buzzed simultaneously with a new text, waking both of them up.

_**From: Massie**_

_**To: The Pretty Committee && Briarwood Boys**_

_**Message: **__Just reminding you guys to start getting ready. Meet you guys at the Empire State Building at 7:30 sharp. Dress code is semi-formal. See you then! (:_

"Holy shit! It's six o'clock already! We fell asleep!" Chris exclaimed in surprise.

"Ohmigod. We have to get ready! Massie's going to kill me if I don't look perfect! And then I won't be able to be in my next movie, we can't get married, we can't have children, no one will take care of my parents because Todd's such a retard, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Claire rambled.

"Well, then, go get ready!" Chris all but shouted at Claire, snapping her out of her trance.

"Right, right." Claire agreed as she rushed for their bedroom and jumped in the shower while Chris picked out his outfit in their walk-in closet.

**-july fourth-**

After about 30 minutes, they were both ready to go. Claire was in a baby blue Vera Wang jersey dress, to match her eyes, her hair was up in a messy yet sophisticated bun, on her feet were white Miu Miu wedges, and she was carrying a white Marc by Marc Jacobs purse. Chris was wearing a Tommy Hilfiger polo, Armani pants, and his shoes were from Ralph Lauren.

"I'm driving this time, because I don't trust you driving in those high heels." Chris said as he retrieved the keys to his Ferrari.

"Yeah, I don't trust myself either." Claire said jokingly. "I have no idea how Massie does it."

"Well, I bet Harrington's driving tonight." Chris replied.

"Yeah, I guess." Claire said before heading out the door with Chris close behind her.

**-july fourth-**

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so late. xD I had major writer's block, then I had to plan this whole story out once I got over the writer's block. By the way, I've decided that this won't be a one-shot. It will be a six-shot. So, I'll try to update this soon. This will be my priority because it's already late. xD Please review! (:


	2. blindfolds¢ralpark;

**Disclaimer**: I do nawt own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

**~fourth of july~**

**-alicia/kemp-**

"Are you ready yet, babe?" Kemp asked his girlfriend, Alicia, through his iPhone while honking his horn at a car that was blocking his way to Alicia's estate.

"Almost, almost." Alicia replied while holding various outfits to her body, and then adding them to the large pile in the middle of her closet when she decided they weren't good enough. "Where are you?"

"I'm almost there. Damn stupid newbie drivers." Kemp cursed as he finally got pass that annoying Ford that was blocking his Porsche.

"Awww. Calm down, sweetie." Alicia comforted her boyfriend while finally seeing an outfit worthy of her wearing on America's birthday. "Okay, I have to go change. Text me when you're here. See you."

"See you." Kemp replied before hanging up.

Alicia hung up and changed into the outfit she was happy with, a red Ralph Lauren v-neck tee, whitewash Seven for All Mankind boot cut jeans, black L.L. Bean 5-inch peep-toe sandals, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs hobo bag. She then stuffed her dress and accessories for tonight, which she had prepared weeks ago, into a separate bag.

Just as she finished putting on her make up, Kemp texted her saying that he was there.

"I'm leaving!" Alicia shouted over her shoulder to her housekeeper, Maria, as she walked out onto the lawn of her mansion and climbed into Kemp's sleek black vehicle, throwing her bags into the backseat.

"So, where are we going today?" Alicia asked curiously, as she didn't have a clue where Kemp was taking her.

"It's a surprise." Kemp replied, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Now put on this blindfold so you won't be able to see where I'm driving." Kemp opened his glove compartment and tossed a blindfold over to Alicia.

"Seriously, Kemp? Why?" Alicia whined while looking at the offending object incredulously.

"Come on, baby. For me." Kemp coaxed.

"Fine, fine. For you." Alicia said, giving in, and tied the blindfold around her head. "The surprise _better_ be good though." She warned.

"Don't worry, it is." Kemp replied cockily.

**-july fourth-**

After they arrived and Kemp pulled into an empty parking spot in the parking lot, he undid his seatbelt, got out of the car, and walked over to Alicia's side.

"Okay, open your door and step out." Kemp encouraged.

"What if I fall? I'm wearing 5 inch heels." Alicia whimpered fearfully as she hesitated in the open doorway.

"Don't worry. I'm here to catch you." Kemp replied as Alicia cautiously stepped out of the car and stumbled, but he caught her, just like he said he would. He raised his eyebrows cockily, as if saying 'See? I told you so.'

"Oh, whatever. Let's just go to the surprise." Alicia replied, not willing to let Kemp see how grateful she really was.

"Okay, okay. Eager much?" Kemp said mockingly as he led Alicia by her elbow out of the parking lot and into the most famous park in the big apple: Central Park.

He led her all the way to a bench in a secluded area of the park. This was on a piece of land that jutted out from the practically round park, and didn't show up on maps. It overlooked the water separating mainland New York and Manhattan, and as Kemp and Alicia sat down on the bench, they could hear the distant sounding of a horn, signaling that a ferry was leaving for Manhattan.

"You can take off your blindfold now." Kemp said after they were seated.

"Finally." Alicia grumbled as she jerked the piece of cloth off of her face and her eyes widened at the beautiful sight. "Wow…" she gasped. "This is beautiful. But why did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember?" Kemp asked, a smile on his lips but a trace of hurt in his eyes.

"Hmmm…" Alicia thought as her eyes continued to drink in the magical scene. "Ohmigod! I can't believe you remembered! Even I forgot." Alicia's eyes lit up as she finally realized why Kemp brought her here. "When we were in eighth grade, we were playing truth or dare, and I said that it was my dream to go to Central Park with the love of my life for a romantic walk…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered everything they'd been through since then.

"I haven't forgotten anything you've said, sweetie. Every word of yours is precious to me." Kemp replied before leaning in and kissing the love of his life passionately.

**-july fourth-**

After they had practically memorized the scene of the waterway in front of them (and every single crevice of each other's lips), Alicia and Kemp decided to take a walk around the famous park.

"I've never noticed how beautiful Central Park is." Alicia said in awe as she took in the sight of the park. The branches of the variety of trees were swaying in the light breeze, families were having picnics and barbecues on the large grassy area, and couples, like them, were taking romantic walks around the park.

"No where as beautiful as you." Kemp replied as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind the Latina's ear.

Alicia burst out laughing. "You have no idea how cheesy that just sounded."

"That's why you love me though, right?" Kemp teased playfully.

"Of course." Alicia replied, sure of her answer, as she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

**-july fourth-**

After taking a long leisurely walk around the famous park, enjoying the awe-inspiring scenes, Kemp and Alicia started to debate what to have for lunch.

"Want to drive back to Westchester and go to Slice of Heaven?" Kemp suggested as they started walking back to his car.

"Nah. That's too far, since we have to come back to the city at night anyway." Alicia replied, warily thinking about the four hour-long car ride.

"How about walking down to 77th street, to that deli?" Kemp tried again.

"Maybe. But how about we just get a hot dog or corn dog from a vendor and sit on a bench here? Attempt to be poor?" Alicia half-suggested and half-joked.

"Sounds great. Oh, look! There's a vendor." Kemp said as they saw a vendor on the side of the road ahead of them.

"Yay! I want a hot dog. I haven't had one of those in like, _forever_." Alicia said happily.

"Okay, sweetheart." Kemp replied before walking up to the vendor and ordering two hot dogs, a corn dog, and a large cup of diet coke.

"There's an empty bench over there!" Alicia said enthusiastically as she walked toward the bench.

"Sheesh, if you're so eager to be poor, donate all your money!" Kemp said jokingly as he followed her at a more normal pace.

**-july fourth-**

After they were done with their "normal" lunch, Alicia and Kemp walked over to the Central Park zoo.

"So what animal are you looking forward to see the most?" Kemp asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"The flamingoes! Duh." Alicia replied as if everyone's favorite animal was the flamingo.

Kemp sighed. "I've never gotten why you love flamingoes so much. I mean, seriously. They're _birds_."

"Why can't you see how awesome they are?" Alicia said exasperated. "They're hot pink, for one thing. And they stand on _one leg_. Oh, and they also have such long and graceful necks. They're bee-yoot-iful!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever makes you happy." Kemp replied sarcastically just as they reached the entrance of the zoo.

"Let's go! What animal first?" Alicia said smiling as if she'd just gotten her hands on the latest limited edition Ralph Lauren purse.

"How about… the penguins?" Kemp said as he led the way toward the aquatic animal area.

**-july fourth-**

And the two lovebirds walked around the zoo, discussing the pros and cons of each animal. By the time they made their way back to the entrance, which also served as an exit, the sky was already dimming. Just as they climbed into Kemp's car, their cellphones buzzed at the exact same time. Exchanging glances, they opened their phones to check the message.

_**From: Massie**_

_**To: The Pretty Committee && Briarwood Boys**_

_**Message: **__Just reminding you guys to start getting ready. Meet you guys at the Empire State Building at 7:30 sharp. Dress code is semi-formal. See you then! (:_

"Dammit. We have to go and get ready." Kemp exclaimed after he skimmed through the message.

"Okay, let's just change in the car. We don't have time to find a fancy-schmancy bathroom. You have your clothes in the trunk, right?" Alicia said, always the planner.

"Yup," Kemp replied, already opening the trunk and getting out his suit.

"Okay, I call backseat!" Alicia said, climbing into the backseat in a very unladylike way.

"You're not being fair." Kemp whined.

"Yeah I am. I'm a girl. Ladies first, remember?" Alicia argued while pulling on her red Chloe dress, leaving her shoes as they were, and dumping all the contents of her hobo bag into her pre-prepared Ralph Lauren leopard print purse.

**-july fourth-**

"Okay, I'm ready." Kemp said as he finished changing.

"Yup, me too. Let's go!" Alicia cheered as she climbed back into the passenger's seat.

"You really gotta stop doing that, Leesh. One day, you're going to kill my car." Kemp said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." Alicia replied while giving Kemp a light smack on the head.

**-july fourth-**

**Author's Note:** Ohmigod, you guys must all hate me. I haven't updated any of my stories in over a week! I'm so so so sorry. ): I'm such a bad updater. ): Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (: I'll try to get the next one up ASAP. It should be faster this time, since today was my _last_ SSAT prep class. (: I'll also try to update Picture Perfect Memories and The Clique Goes to China, I _promise_. (:

Oh, and thank you so much for reviewing, Darling && Faith. (:


	3. soccer&sliceofheaven

**Disclaimer**: I do nawt own the Clique or any of the Clique's characters.

_-dedicated to darling (fireworks forever) for being awesometastic and dedicating many things to me-_

**~fourth of july~**

**-kristen/derrick-**

"_Derrick!_ Wake the hell up!" Kristen practically shouted at Derrick's unmoving form on the bed as she shook him with her long tanned arms

"Mmffmm." Derrick mumbled before flipping over, making her let go of him. "Just another second, Mom."

"I'm not your frickin' mom, Derrick. I'm your _girlfriend_. Though if you don't wake up soon, I'm going to have to reconsider." Kristen replied.

This woke Derrick up. "Oh shit. Sorry, Kris. Why are you waking me up so early, anyway?"

"_Early?_" Kristen said incredulously. "It's eleven thirty, Der."

"Oh. Well then. I guess I should get up, huh?" Derrick replied as he slid off the bed, grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower.

**-july fourth-**

"So, what do you want to do today, Kris?" Derrick asked in between bites of his mom's famous blueberry pancakes that he swallowed down with freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I was thinking we could go down to the park and play some soccer, have a late lunch at Slice of Heaven, then get ready to go to NYC to meet everyone." Kristen replied as she poured more syrup onto her pancake.

"Okay, good plan. Like always." Derrick winked at Kristen, teasing her about how she always plans ahead of time.

"Oh, shut up." Kristen said, rolling her eyes at her gorgeous boyfriend.

**-july fourth-**

"So. What do you say we make this more interesting? Wanna bet some money?" Derrick said as he dribbled his muddy soccer ball onto the grass of a park across the street from his house with Kristen following close behind.

"Sure! How much?" Kristen replied as she pulled her Roxy wallet out of her pocket.

"I don't know. How much do you want to give me?" Derrick replied cockily.

"Hmmm. I'm not so sure I'll be the one giving you money, Der." Kristen said raising one of her eyebrows. "How about 50 dollars?"

"Sure thing. I'll be that much richer by the time lunch rolls around." Derrick drawled.

"Okay then. Game on." Kristen replied confidently as she jogged over to Derrick and stole the ball away from him.

**-july fourth-**

Three hours later, the score was 24-24. It had been a tie practically the whole time. Every time one of them would score, the other one would score soon.

"What do you say we call it a draw? I'm fucking starved." Derrick called across the field to his girlfriend who had sweat dripping down her face.

"Sure, sure. I'm really tired. Let's go back to your house and shower first. I'm pretty sure no restaurant would let us go in like this." Kristen replied, already jogging towards the Harrington's house.

**-july fourth-**

After showering, throwing their clothes into the washing machine, and changing into clean clothes, Derrick and Kristen walked over to Slice of Heaven for a late lunch.

"What would you like?" the blonde waitress asked Derrick as she handed them the menu, bending over and showing him some of her cleavage at the same time.

"Why don't you attend to the lady first?" Derrick replied suavely, gesturing toward Kristen, who was glaring intensely at the blonde bimbo.

"Whatever." The waitress rolled her eyes and turned to Kristen, plastering a fake smile on her face. "What would you like?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with Diet Coke, please." Kristen said, still glaring daggers at the waitress. If looks could kill, she would've been long dead.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger with Pepsi." Derrick ordered before Kristen lunged at the waitress.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks!" The waitress said cheerfully, walking away.

"Jeez, Kris. Jealous much?" Derrick teased.

"Oh, shut up. I want those bitches to know you're mine." Kristen replied as she leaned over the table to kiss Derrick just as the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Oh. _Oh._ Um. Here are your drinks." The waitress mumbled, set their soft drinks down on the table, and rushed away.

"Ha. That showed her." Kristen said in satisfaction as she broke away from Derrick and took a sip of her Diet Coke.

"Kristen, you know you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours, and yours _only_." Derrick assured his girlfriend.

"Oh, I know. I'm just not sure all these she-devils know." Kristen replied, smirking.

**-july fourth-**

After finishing their extremely late lunch, Kristen and Derrick headed back over to their houses to get ready for their night in the city, because the sky was already getting dark.

"I'll pick you up in 30 minutes, okay?" Derrick said as he dropped Kristen off at her house.

"Mkay. Don't be late!" Kristen replied as she climbed out of Derrick's Ferrari, after giving him a short peck on the lips.

"Hmmmm. What to wear?" Kristen said to herself as she climbed the steps to her porch, opened the door and walked inside.

"I think something white… off the shoulder? Oh! I know just the dress!" Kristen exclaimed as she mentally went through her closet and chose a dress, so she didn't have to make a mess by taking everything out.

"Damn. Why am I talking to myself? Oh, shut up, Kristen. No one's listening." Kristen continued. "Keep your thoughts in your head, Kris!"

**-july fourth-**

45 minutes later, Kristen and Derrick were on the Interstate, on their way into the Big Apple when their phones buzzed.

_**From: Massie**_

_**To: The Pretty Committee && Briarwood Boys**_

_**Message: **__Just reminding you guys to start getting ready. Meet you guys at the Empire State Building at 7:30 sharp. Dress code is semi-formal. See you then! (:_

"And, there goes Mass. Hurrying us." Kristen said jokingly.

"Yup. Still the same old Block." Derrick replied.

"I bet we'll be the first ones there." Kristen smirked as they were already halfway there.

"Nah. You don't know Massie if you think that. How would she let anyone else be first?" Derrick teased.

"Oh, shut up. You know how awesome Mass is." Kristen replied, punching Derrick's shoulder playfully.

"Ouch! That heart!" Derrick griped, faking pain.

**-july fourth-**

**Author's Note: **goshiez. I'm such a failed updater. exactly 10 days. ): forgive me? i was just busy procrastinating. xD but hey, i'm on a roll! i updated this story and The Clique Goes to China on the same day! go read that, by the way? anyway, enjoy this chapter and review? (:


End file.
